Taśmy ojca: Dziecięca Gwiazda
Mój tata był detektywem w okolicy Los Angeles przez ponad 40 lat. Pracował aż do chwili swojej śmierci. Specjalizował się w przesłuchaniu sprawców przestępstw, zwłaszcza psychopatów i tych, których określano mianem "trudnych". Zmarł miesiąc temu. Podczas porządkowania rzeczy, jakie po nim zostały natrafiłem na pudło pełne taśm. Wszystkie z nich były opatrzone datą i numerem sprawy. Sądzę, że są oficjalnymi nagraniami przesłuchań jakie przeprowadził. Przesłuchałem część z nich. Są bardziej niepokojące, niż możecie sobie wyobrazić. Zamierzam podzielić się z Wami transkrypcjami. Proszę, czytajcie to tylko jeśli jesteście w stanie znieść naprawdę popieprzone rzeczy. Mojego tatę będę nazywał "Danny'm", jako, że tak się przedstawiał. Postaram się również opisać różne dźwięki jakie zostały uchwycone na nagraniu. Notatki te zamieszczę w nawiasach. Tęsknię za tobą tato. Danny: Dzień dobry, Pani Davis. Pani Davis: Jest ranek? Danny: Tak proszę pani, jest dokładnie siódma trzydzieści pięć. Pani Davis: Och tak, oczywiście. Danny: Czy zechciałaby mi pani opowiedzieć o tym co się stało? Ms Davis: Mogę spróbować. Nagrywa to pan? Danny: Tak proszę pani, muszę nagrywał przesłuchanie. Pani Davis: Och. Na dobrą sprawę nie mam nic przeciwko nagrywaniu. Przywykłam, sam pan rozumie. Razem z siostrą byłyśmy kiedyś dziecięcymi gwiazdami! Takimi prawdziwymi. Ciągle ktoś zaczepiał nas na ulicy, dostawałyśmy tony listów i setki prezentów od naszych fanów. Po dziś dzień mam białego pluszowego misia, którego przysłał mi jeden z nich. Zaczęłam występować w wieku sześciu lat. Moja siostra miała tylko cztery. Wiem, że możesz myśleć, że nasi rodzice spełniali na nas swoje chore ambicje. Po tych wszystkich latach uważam, że tak po części było. Sami nigdy nie mieli szansy by zostać gwiazdami, więc byłyśmy dla nich swego rodzaju substytutem. Niewiele pamiętam z tego okresu. W końcu byłam całkiem mała, prawda? To co pamiętam to ciągnące się godzinami zabiegi fryzjerskie i makijaż. Byłam grzecznym dzieckiem. Ze spokojem znosiłam sztuczne rzęsy i przeróżne stroje. Moja młodsza siostra, Missy, nie była taka dobrze wychowana. Zawsze płakała i tarzała się po podłodze. Ale kiedy tylko kamera ruszała... obie byłyśmy idealne. Już nie występuję. Jak pewnie wiesz, większość dziecięcych gwiazd nie kontynuuje swojej kariery jako dorośli. Jak tylko przestałyśmy być urocze, przemysł już nas więcej nie chciał. Dla mnie ten moment nastąpił kiedy miałam osiemnaście lat. Nikt już nie był zainteresowany moim talentem. Nie będę kłamać, było mi bardzo przykro. Uwielbiałam być rozpieszczana i traktowana jak supermodelka. Z drugiej strony Missy nienawidziła być na świeczniku. Taka była szczęśliwa, kiedy jej kariera dobiegła końca... Teraz mieszkam z Missy w naszym domu rodzinnym. Rodzice zmarli kiedy miałam dwadzieścia dwa lata, ale zostawili nam dużo pieniędzy, więc nie pracuję. Missy studiuje, aby zostać pracownikiem socjalnym. Zawsze była taką dobrą duszyczką. Pomoże wielu osobom kiedy zdobędzie to wykształcenie. Uch, schodzę z tematu. Teraz sama mam córeczkę. Ma cztery i pół roku, ma na imię Lissy. Jest tak oszałamiająco piękna, bardzo chciałabym zaangażować ją w aktorstwo. Tylko, że Missy sądzi, że to nie jest doby pomysł. Ciągle mi przypomina jak ciężkie było nasze dzieciństwo. Kiedy ja sądzę, że to było dla nas dobre! Nauczyło nas otwartości i cierpliwości. Lissy jest trochę niesforna. Często płacze i marudzi. Missy twierdzi, że to normalne, jednak moim zdaniem dziecko potrzebuje trochę dyscypliny w swoim życiu. A życie dziecięcych gwiazd jest zdecydowanie zdyscyplinowane! Budzisz się, przygotowujesz do zdjęć, spędzasz przed kamerą cały dzień, by w końcu wrócić do łóżka. Razem z siostrą ledwo co znajdowałyśmy czas dla siebie i praktycznie nie chodziłyśmy do szkoły. Missy chciała chodzić, ale rodzice byli bardzo restrykcyjni jeśli chodziło o plan filmowy. Och! Tak się rozgadałam, że kompletnie zapomniałam o co pytałeś. Danny: Proszę się tym nie przejmować. Pytałem o to co stało się wczoraj. Ms. Davis: Ach, tak! Zawsze byłam taka zapominalska. Wracając. Wczoraj wieczorem siedziałam z Lissy przed telewizorem i oglądałyśmy stare filmy w jakich grałam kiedyś z siostrą. Opowiadałam przy tym jak jej mama i ciocia zostały gwiazdami, a mała wydawała się być bardzo zainteresowana. No niech pan powie, która mała dziewczynka nie marzy o tym, żeby zostać gwiazdą? Zdecydowałam się pokazać jej nasz najpopularniejszy film, który swoją drogą był pierwszym jaki kiedykolwiek nakręciłyśmy. To chyba przez to, że byłyśmy w środowisku nowe i zachwyciłyśmy każdego swoim talentem. Danny: (w tym miejscu głos mojego taty odrobinę się łamie) Czy próbuje mi Pani powiedzieć, że pokazałaś swojej córce... te filmy? Ms. Davis: Oczywiście! Czyż nie jest tak, że każda gwiazda filmowa pokazuje swoje filmy dzieciom? Tak czy inaczej, Lissy i ja oglądałyśmy a mała chichotała przez cały czas. Film był dość prosty, więc mogła zrozumieć co się dzieje. To było łatwe ujęcie- tylko dwie dziewczynki w wannie. Bawiłyśmy się pianą i śmiałyśmy. Potem tata wyciągnął nas z wanny i osuszył ręcznikiem. Film nosi tytuł "Sissy and Missy biorą kąpiel". Kiedy tylko wideo się zakończyło Lissy chciała więcej, więc puściłam jej jeszcze kilka. Najbardziej podobały jej się te w których grałyśmy same, ale pokazałam jej także takie w których występowałyśmy z innymi gwiazdami. Tamte nie przypadły jej do gustu. To prawdopodobnie przez to, że Missy kilkukrotnie grała scenę w której płakała. Oglądałyśmy "Sissy and Missy wpadają w tarapaty", "Przebieranki Sissy and Missy" i kilka innych. To wtedy Missy weszła i przyłapała nas na oglądaniu filmów z z Panem Przyjaznym. Danny: Panem Przyjaznym? Ms. Davis: Ach, tak! Pan Przyjazny to jeden z przyjaciół naszego taty. Zawsze był bardzo miły dla nas. Kiedy skończyłyśmy zdjęcia do filmu dostawałyśmy masę słodyczy i mogłyśmy nie spać całą noc. Chyba Missy go nie lubiła za bardzo, bo wbiegła do pokoju krzycząc. "Co Ty do cholery robisz? (kobieta użyła piskliwego tonu, udając głos siostry.) Powiedziałam jej prawdę, przysięgam. Powiedziałam, "Lissy chciała zobaczyć filmy". Missy wyglądała na wściekłą. Ciągle krzyczała, "Myślałam, że zniszczyłaś wszystkie te filmy". Danny: My także sądziliśmy, że po procesie te taśmy zostały zniszczone. Ms. Davis: To on pozbyli się tych taśm, jednak ja, po śmierci rodziców znalazłam cały skład kopii, które rodzice trzymali pod deskami podłogowymi. Zatrzymałam je bo nie mogłam znieść myśli, że moja dziecięca kariera miałaby zostać zniszczona! Danny: Rozumiem, co było potem? Ms. Davis: Cóż, Missy ciągle krzyczała. Darła się i rzucała przedmiotami. Groziła, że odbierze mi Lissy, mówiła, że jestem złą matką. Mówiła, że jestem taka sama jak nasza matka, co jest niedorzeczne. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to powiedziała. Jestem świetną matką! Chciałam po prostu, żeby moja córka też mogła poczuć się jak gwiazda. Więc nieco naprostowałam Missy. Danny: (mój tata przerwał na dłuższą chwilę) Co to znaczy naprostować kogoś? Ms. Davis: Och, jaka ja niemądra! Zapomniałam, że nie każdy zna ten zwrot. To termin aktorski. Kiedy aktorka nie występuje jak należy rodzice naprostowują ją. Miałyśmy sporo sióstr, które zostały naprostowane. Ciągle z nami mieszkają, z tą różnicą, że teraz mieszkają w ogrodzie. Danny: Jak kogoś naprostować? (nie mam pojęcia, jak tata zachował spokój w tym momencie) Ms. Davis: Dźgasz go. (kobieta zaczyna się śmiać) Danny: Chce mi pani powiedzieć, że zabiłaś swoją siostrę? (przez jej śmiech ciężko usłyszeć słowa taty) Ms. Davis: Chciała mi zabrać moją małą dziewczynkę! Musiałam ją naprostować. Może teraz sobie spać w ogrodzie z całą resztą. Nigdy nie zrozumiała jak ważne jest to, że kiedyś byłam gwiazdą. Zasłużyła na to! Jestem dobrą matką! Danny: (przez dobrą minutę panuje cisza) Czy jest jeszcze coś co chciałaby mi pani powiedzieć? Ms. Davis: Wiesz, wyglądasz całkiem jak Pan Przyjazny. Jesteś przystojny, byłby z ciebie dobry aktor. Myślałeś kiedyś o tym? Danny: Nie, proszę pani. Ms. Davis: Cóż, powinieneś. Moja córka zaczyna grać w filmach, wiesz? Razem zrobilibyście wspaniały film. W tym momencie nagranie się kończy. Już wiecie co miałam na myśli mówiąc, że nagrania są.. niepokojące? Dziękuję Bogu, że mój tata był dobrym człowiekiem. NASTĘPNA CZĘŚĆ Tłumaczenie:Ex Żródło: Reddit Kategoria:Opowiadania